The Return of Buu
by Govadaido
Summary: This my first fan fic so tell me how it is It turns out Buu was never destroyed! See what happens. Just a note:Chapter 12 is up! Please R&R.
1. Gokus House

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz that's a shame  
  
The Return of Buu  
  
Chapter 1 Goku's house  
  
It was a happy day at the house of a savior, Goku. "Chichi?" Goku asked. "I'm really hungry. Can you make dinner?" "But you just had a huge meal an hour ago." Chichi said. "How can you be hungry?" "I don't know. Just feed me!" Goku said. Chichi sighed a sigh of defeat. "Fine." She said. "I wish Gohan was here." Chichi thought. Gohan had been off at college learning how to be a scholar. "Well, at least I still have Goten here with me." She thought as she chopped some onions. "Is almost ready?" Goku moaned. "Almost." Chichi said. Goku returned to sitting down. "I wonder if I'll ever fight anyone like Buu again." He thought. Buu was a monster. Goku and his formal rival, Vegeta, had a tough battle against him. In the end, Goku gathered a spirit bomb using the spirits of all the people on Earth and threw it at Buu. Goku had to add a little extra power for it to work. Buu was destroyed. Before he killed him, Goku asked if he would be able to fight him again. Buu was destroyed only a week ago. Goku went to dinner a few minutes later. He ate tons and tons of food, as usual. "Wow, Chichi, this is great." Goku said, stuffing his mouth. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying it." Chichi said with sarcasm. Goku had always had a big appetite. When he was a little kid, he once ate of humungous fish 4 times his size. After dinner, Goku and Chichi went to sleep. Just as Goku closed his eyes, there was a knock on the door. "What is it?" Goku asked quietly, trying not to wake up Chichi. Goku's youngest son, Goten, came in. "What is it son?" Goku asked. "I couldn't sleep dad." Goten said. "I thought of how Trunks and I got absorbed by Buu." Goten and his friend, Trunks, had done a weird dance, which combined their bodies together into one person: The fusion Dance. They had used this to fight Buu. He absorbed them into his body by using this goop from his back. Goten got in the bed next to his dad. "It's okay son." Goku said in a soft voice. "He's gone. He can't hurt you now." "I know, but I also thought about how I died." Goten said. Goten and all his friends were killed. His friends were eaten by Buu, and the rest died because he destroyed the Earth. The Earth and all of its people were restored with the Dragonballs. "I know how that feels." Goku said. He had died and been revived with the Dragonballs too. Goku hugged his son and Goten went off back to bed. Goku soon followed. -to be continued. 


	2. Vacation interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz that's a shame  
  
The Return of Buu  
  
Chapter 1 Goku's house  
  
It was a happy day at the house of a savior, Goku. "Chichi?" Goku asked. "I'm really hungry. Can you make dinner?" "But you just had a huge meal an hour ago." Chichi said. "How can you be hungry?" "I don't know. Just feed me!" Goku said. Chichi sighed a sigh of defeat. "Fine." She said. "I wish Gohan was here." Chichi thought. Gohan had been off at college learning how to be a scholar. "Well, at least I still have Goten here with me." She thought as she chopped some onions. "Is almost ready?" Goku moaned. "Almost." Chichi said. Goku returned to sitting down. "I wonder if I'll ever fight anyone like Buu again." He thought. Buu was a monster. Goku and his formal rival, Vegeta, had a tough battle against him. In the end, Goku gathered a spirit bomb using the spirits of all the people on Earth and threw it at Buu. Goku had to add a little extra power for it to work. Buu was destroyed. Before he killed him, Goku asked if he would be able to fight him again. Buu was destroyed only a week ago. Goku went to dinner a few minutes later. He ate tons and tons of food, as usual. "Wow, Chichi, this is great." Goku said, stuffing his mouth. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying it." Chichi said with sarcasm. Goku had always had a big appetite. When he was a little kid, he once ate of humungous fish 4 times his size. After dinner, Goku and Chichi went to sleep. Just as Goku closed his eyes, there was a knock on the door. "What is it?" Goku asked quietly, trying not to wake up Chichi. Goku's youngest son, Goten, came in. "What is it son?" Goku asked. "I couldn't sleep dad." Goten said. "I thought of how Trunks and I got absorbed by Buu." Goten and his friend, Trunks, had done a weird dance, which combined their bodies together into one person: The fusion Dance. They had used this to fight Buu. He absorbed them into his body by using this goop from his back. Goten got in the bed next to his dad. "It's okay son." Goku said in a soft voice. "He's gone. He can't hurt you now." "I know, but I also thought about how I died." Goten said. Goten and all his friends were killed. His friends were eaten by Buu, and the rest died because he destroyed the Earth. The Earth and all of its people were restored with the Dragonballs. "I know how that feels." Goku said. He had died and been revived with the Dragonballs too. Goku hugged his son and Goten went off back to bed. Goku soon followed. -To be continued.  
  
Sorry about the first chapter. It was sloppy but now I'll try to make it  
better. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Vacation interrupted  
  
"Chichi?" Goku asked. "Can we go on a vacation?"  
  
"I don't know Goku." Chichi said. "I guess."  
  
"We could invite the others. You know. Bulma, Vegeta, your dad and all the rest of them." Goku said.  
  
"We could invite Gohan." Chichi said.  
  
"Yeah! Let's have a vacation!" Goku said.  
  
Goku waited until Goten woke up so he could tell him the news.  
  
"Wow! Are we really going? We haven't gone on a vacation for a long time." Goten said.  
  
"You bet we are." Goku said. "Your mother is organizing it right now!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Goten asked.  
  
Goku hadn't thought of that. He was so excited about it that he had forgot to ask Chichi where they were going.  
  
"Chichi?" Goku asked his wife. "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
Chichi thought for a moment.  
  
"We could just stay at Bulma's house again." Chichi said.  
  
"We already stayed there a couple of days ago." Goku said.  
  
"Okay. Do you know any other places?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Uh, not really. "Goku said.  
  
"Hey! We could go to Master Roshi's island for a few days." Goku said.  
  
"Yes. That could work." Chichi said. "Is there enough room for everyone?"  
  
"I think so." Goku said. "Now, I'll fly and ask Master Roshi to see if it's okay."  
  
"Okay. Be back soon." Chichi said, hugging her husband.  
  
"Can I come with you, daddy?" Goten asked.  
  
"No, son. Stay here with your mother. She needs the company." Goku said.  
  
"Okay." Goten said with a sigh.  
  
Goku went outside and took flight. At his speed, it didn't take him long to reach the island. When he got there, Master Roshi was outside on the beach.  
  
"Hey, Master Roshi." Goku said, greeting his old master.  
  
Master Roshi looked up from his magazine that he was reading.  
  
"Goku. It's nice to see you." He said.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Goku said. "I was wondering, do you think it would be okay if all of our friends stayed here on vacation?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just as long as Bulma will be here." Master Roshi said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, she will. But you'd better watch your back if Vegeta comes with her." Goku said.  
  
"You might have a point there." Master Roshi said with a sigh.  
  
Goku pictured Vegeta madly chasing Master Roshi around threatening to shoot him. It made him giggle a little.  
  
"Okay. I'll call the others." Goku said. "It was nice to see you again, Master!"  
  
Goku hovered up off the ground and took flight. Master Roshi waved good-bye in the distance. When Goku arrived to his home, Chichi was on the phone talking to Bulma.  
  
"Okay. I'll call the rest of them then." Chichi said.  
  
He hung up and told Goku the news.  
  
"Bulma and Vegeta are coming. She and I are going to call the rest of them."  
  
"Will Trunks be there?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes, son. Trunks is coming too." Chichi said.  
  
On the next day, Goku and his family packed up. Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks came in a spaceship from Capsule Corp to pick them up. They flew to Master Roshi's island. They all greeted with each other on the way. Everyone except Vegeta of course.  
  
"Well, here we are." Bulma announced.  
  
"Finally." Vegeta groaned. He had not had a very nice flight.  
  
Master Roshi greeted them and welcomed them into Kame house.  
  
When they went inside, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Tien, Chiaotzu, and the Ox King were already there.  
  
"Hello everyone." Tien welcomed them.  
  
"It's good to see you all. Even though we just saw each other a few days ago." Yamcha said.  
  
"What's up?" Krillin said.  
  
"Not much." Goku said.  
  
It took a little bit for everyone to show up. When everyone did, Chichi and Bulma started dinner. Dinner was good and everyone had a good conversation. After that, they all decided to go to sleep. Goku was right. There was plenty of room.  
  
In the morning, they awoke suddenly. There was an explosion outside.  
  
"What was that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Probably just Vegeta shooting something." Krillin guessed.  
  
When they went outside, who they saw was not who they wished it was.  
  
-To be continued. 


	3. Buu's Alive

Chapter 3: Buu's alive  
  
Everything was calm. No one could believe their eyes. Floating in the air, was Buu.  
  
"What?" Goku shouted. "How can you be alive?"  
  
"Grrr." Was all the little alien could say.  
  
Buu was just staring down at them with an evil grin on his face. This form of Buu was Kid Buu, the most powerful form of Buu.  
  
"Well, we meet again." Said an evil, yet familiar voice.  
  
"I know that voice." Goku said. "It can't be!"  
  
A little light green alien appeared from behind Buu. He had tentacles on his forehead and an M on his belt.  
  
"Babidi!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Yes. It is I." Babidi said. "And I want revenge!"  
  
"What did we ever do to you?" Goku asked. "It was Buu who killed you."  
  
"Yes. But you have befriended him. I am out to kill him and all of you now." Babidi said.  
  
"How did you two get here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"That's a long story." Babidi said. "But I guess I do have all the time in the world."  
  
"I have powers to control people's minds. I imagine you know how it works, Vegeta." Babidi said.  
  
Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Anyway," Babidi continued. "I managed to take over that fool, King Yenma's mind. Under my control, I commanded him to return me to life and I decided to bring an old friend along with me."  
  
The others just looked shocked. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"What have you done to King Yenma?" Goku demanded.  
  
"He is dead." Babidi said.  
  
"What?!" Goku asked. "What will happen to everyone who dies?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know." Babidi said. "Cease to exist, I guess."  
  
"I can't let you get away with this!" Goku yelled. "Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
Goku's hair turned blonde. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Oh, this trick again?" Babidi asked, annoyed. "You couldn't defeat Buu even with your transformation I saw. It was called Super 3 something."  
  
Babidi was indicating Super Saiyan 3, Goku's strongest transformation.  
  
"Yeah. Well then let's go." Goku said.  
  
He yelled again and a huge light was in the sky. Babidi and Buu just stood there smiling. When the light dimmed, Goku had Blonde hair down to his knees.  
  
"This is the Super Saiyan 3." Goku announced.  
  
"What an idiot." Babidi said to himself. "Does he actually think he can defeat Buu?"  
  
"I did it once and I can do it again." Goku said. "Krillin? Will you find Mr. Satan and Buu?"  
  
"Sure, Goku." Krillin said. "Can I ask why?"  
  
"Just go!" Goku said.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I'm going." Krillin said.  
  
He leaped off the ground and flew towards Mr. Satan's house.  
  
"I don't think so." Babidi said. "Buu? Would you be so kind as to get rid of him?"  
  
Buu laughed an evil laugh and chased after Krillin.  
  
"What the..?" Krillin said in panic.  
  
Buu grabbed Krillin toward him. Once he was in range, Buu shot an energy blast right as his face. The impact sent Krillin flying.  
  
"Krillin!!" Goku yelled. "No!"  
  
Goku rushed over to see Krillin. His face was covered in bruises and scratches and he was bleeding a lot.  
  
Krillin had a lifeless gaze on his face. He was dead.  
  
"No..." Goku said. "He's gone."  
  
"That's a shame." Babidi said. "That was supposed to blow his head off."  
  
"You monster!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Eh, eh, eh." Babidi said. "Majin Buu, kill him!"  
  
Buu rushed at Goku. He tried to punch him, but Goku blocked and returned with a punch of his own. This sent Buu flying.  
  
"Well, now the fun begins." Goku said.  
  
-To be continued. 


	4. Babidi's Revenge

Chapter 4: Babidi's Revenge  
  
Goku approached Majin Buu at full speed.  
  
"Take this!" Goku said.  
  
Goku fired a huge Ki blast at Buu. It hit him and blew him into a thousand pieces. Babidi just giggled.  
  
"You think you can defeat him that easily, you fool?" He said.  
  
The pieces started to move and then come together. After they finished, Buu was back. He decided to do something instead of just sitting there. He charged at Goku and kicked him hard in the stomach, which sent him flying into the distance.  
  
"Ooh that had to hurt." Babidi said with a chuckle.  
  
Just then Goku appeared behind Buu and put his hands opposite from each other, preparing to a Kamehameha.  
  
"Ka... me...ha...me...HA!" Goku shouted.  
  
He shot a blinding blue beam of energy from his hands. Buu was completely off of his guard. It took its toll. However, it wasn't enough to destroy him.  
  
"Gee, that wasn't too bad." Babidi said. "Yeah. He's sure to be dead now."  
  
Goku ignored Babidi. He just wanted to fight with Buu.  
  
"Well, this isn't the way I wanted it, but I get to fight Buu again." He thought.  
  
Buu came flying towards Goku from the distance. He did an evil laugh.  
  
"I guess I'll have to try harder next time." Goku said confidently.  
  
"Oh you're not doing this alone, Kakarrot." Called a voice.  
  
Goku turned around to face a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta." Goku said. "I could use your help."  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Vegeta." Babidi said.  
  
"Shut up." Vegeta said. "No one wants to hear you babble."  
  
"I guess you're not really a warm person are you?" Babidi asked.  
  
"I guess not." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh well, you're no threat. I'll have Buu destroy you." Babidi said.  
  
"How do you know he will obey you?" Vegeta asked. "You couldn't even control the fat one."  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Babidi said pointing to the pink monsters forehead where an M suddenly appeared.  
  
"How did you do that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, I guess you didn't understand the true depths of my powers." Babidi said, feeling sure of himself.  
  
"I know what I'll do." Babidi said. "If I did it once, I can do it again."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" Babidi asked, grabbing a crystal ball out and reaching his arms out and yelling the magic words " Pa pa pa pa!" (I don't know how to spell it)  
  
"What? No!" Vegeta yelled in agony.  
  
"Yes! I have done it!" Babidi cheered.  
  
When Vegeta stopped yelling, there was an M on his forehead.  
  
"No." Goku said. Softly. "Not again."  
  
The dark prince has returned again.  
  
-To be continued. 


	5. Goku vs Majin Vegeta

Chapter 5: Goku vs. Majin Vegeta  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Well, it would seem you two have a little battle to settle." Babidi said.  
  
"He's right, Kakarrot. We didn't finish our battle last time." Vegeta said.  
  
"He'll just turn on you like last time!" Goku said to Babidi  
  
"That won't happen again." Babidi said calmly. "I underestimated you saiyans, but I won't make the same mistake twice."  
  
Just then, Vegeta charged at Goku and punched him in the face. It caught him completely off guard. Goku countered with an attack with his own, but Vegeta just grabbed his arm and threw him. In a few minutes, Goku came back only to see Vegeta holding a Big Bang Attack.  
  
"No!" Goku shouted.  
  
Vegeta fired. Goku struggled to hold it back. He couldn't find the strength to hold it back any longer.  
  
"Where did Vegeta get this much power?" Goku thought.  
  
The Big Bang Attack crushed Goku into the ground. Then, Vegeta created another energy ball to throw at him.  
  
"Welcome to Oblivion!" Vegeta yelled as he launched to energy ball.  
  
The explosion was enormous. It created a crater even bigger than the one Vegeta created when he blew himself up.  
  
"What incredible power." Goku said as he got up out of the rubble badly bruised.  
  
"Come back for more, have you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Just then Goku did instant transmission behind Vegeta and shot him with an enormous energy blast. This sent Vegeta flying into the ground. Goku then shot like 60 other energy blasts at him. Goku waited a few seconds and to his surprise Vegeta rose out completely unharmed.  
  
"What?" Goku asked. "He doesn't even have one scratch."  
  
"What was that?" Vegeta asked. "You'll have to do better than that to win this."  
  
"Okay. Then how about this?" Goku asked. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!!!"  
  
He shot a Kamehameha at Vegeta. It hit him with full force. When the smoke cleared Vegeta was covered with bruises.  
  
"Well, you're much stronger than I thought." Vegeta said.  
  
"You are too." Goku said.  
  
"We won't finish this if we continue to with what we're doing." Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta approached Goku. He took a defensive position.  
  
"I think we should finish this after we deal with Babidi and Buu." Vegeta said to Goku's complete surprise.  
  
"What? How did you regain control?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, Babidi isn't as all mighty as he thinks he is." Vegeta explained. "It was harder than last time, but I managed to break free."  
  
"Hold on a minute, if you can break free, don't you think Buu would have?" Goku asked.  
  
"I see your point." Vegeta said. "Do you think he is pretending to be under his spell?"  
  
"No. He isn't smart enough for something like that." Goku said.  
  
"Am I?" said a voice behind them.  
  
"It can't be." Goku said.  
  
They turned around to find out it was Buu who was talking to them.  
  
-To be continued.  
  
I bet you didn't see that coming. 


	6. Buu's Secret Revealed

Chapter 6: Buu's secret revealed.  
  
"How can you talk?" Goku demanded.  
  
"I can talk because I'm a normal creature. Well, sort of." Buu said.  
  
"But, I didn't know you were-" "Smart?" Buu interrupted.  
  
"Yeah." Goku said.  
  
"Well, that's quite a tail." Buu said. "It turns out I am smarter than I appear. I only used that so other fighters would underestimate me. That and the fact that I look like a child."  
  
"So, you have been hiding your true power this whole time?" Vegeta asked.  
  
" In laments terms, yes." Buu said. "That was just 50 percent of my real power. Oh master Bibidi, I thank you for making me so powerful and smart."  
  
The two fighters couldn't believe that the villain they thought was the stupidest was actually smarter than Cell.  
  
"So, what is your true power?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, if I wanted to, I could destroy this entire Solar System with my real power." Buu said.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Vegeta said. "And Kakarrot will become a rocket scientist."  
  
"What's a rocket scientist?" Goku asked.  
  
"Don't ask." Vegeta told him.  
  
"Can we get started?" Buu asked impatiently.  
  
"I was wondering, what happened to Babidi?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, that fool?" Buu complained. "He will never be as good as his father. Anyway, I killed him. I was getting tired of his freaking demands."  
  
"Good. That little bitch deserved to die." Vegeta said.  
  
Buu suddenly charged at Vegeta and continually punched him until Vegeta started bleeding.  
  
"Shut up." Buu said. "Even though I hate him, I will not let you disgrace my creators family."  
  
"You are one weird little alien." Goku said.  
  
"You're not so normal yourself." Buu said.  
  
Goku and Buu approached each other at the same time and exchanged punches and kicks. Each one doing a punch kick block, block, and punch pattern.  
  
"It's time I turn it up a bit." Goku said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buu demanded. "That is your supreme form"  
  
"Is it?" Goku asked. "I have found way to go even further than level 3."  
  
"There is no level above 3, is there?" Buu asked.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" Goku asked.  
  
He then started yelling. (You know, the one the they make when they're powering up.) When Goku was finished, he had red fur all around his shoulders, chest, and back, Jet-black hair, and a tail.  
  
"This is what I call a Super Saiyan 4." Goku said coolly.  
  
-To be continued. 


	7. Super Saiyan 4?

Chapter 7: Super Saiyan 4?  
  
"How in the world did you do that, Kakarrot?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Well, I just trained a lot, I guess." Goku said calmly. "This time, I'll destroy Buu for good."  
  
"Yeah right." Buu said. "And pigs will take over the universe."  
  
"That was pretty good. Did you think that up yourself?" Goku asked.  
  
"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Buu asked.  
  
"Sure." Goku said.  
  
Goku rushed at Buu. He smacked him hard where a nose is supposed to be. Buu backed up a bit.  
  
"You know, if you had a nose, it would be bleeding really badly right now." Goku said.  
  
"You mean like this?" Buu asked.  
  
He rushed at Goku and kicked very, very hard in nose. It did make his nose bleed.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Just like that." Goku said clutching his nose.  
  
Buu chuckled.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're enjoying this." Goku said, still holding his nose.  
  
Just then, Buu held his hand in the air. From his hand, a pink energy ball appeared.  
  
"No. You wouldn't." Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, but I would." Buu said.  
  
The energy ball continued to grow and grow until it was the size of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Remember this?" Buu asked.  
  
It was the same attack Buu used last time. It destroyed the Earth.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What about the others?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta thought it over.  
  
"Planet Namek!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Of course." Goku said. "Wait! How do we get there?"  
  
"There's no time to explain. Now, get us out of here!" Vegeta said.  
  
Buu decided to launch his attack. He laughed wildly while the humongous energy ball descended into the Earth.  
  
"Hang on!" Goku said.  
  
Vegeta grabbed onto Goku's back and they both teleported off the planet.  
  
"You can't escape." Buu said just before the planet exploded.  
  
Goku and Vegeta were on the Kai's planet once again.  
  
"Greetings Goku. Greetings Vegeta." Said a voice. "It's nice to see you again.  
  
They turned around to see Kibitoshin.  
  
"Oh, hello." Goku said.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Kibitoshin asked.  
  
"Well, I know you wouldn't like to hear this." Goku said.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" Kibitoshin asked. "Please tell me."  
  
"Well, Buu is alive." Goku said.  
  
"What?" Kibitoshin demanded. "How can that be?"  
  
"He was hiding his "real" power the whole time." Goku explained. "There's a twist too. He's even smarter than you. No offense."  
  
"What? He's smart?" Kibitoshin was confused.  
  
"Yes. And Earth is gone again." Goku said.  
  
"Again?" Kibitoshin asked again. "By the way, why is your hair black and why do you look like a monkey?"  
  
"Well, I've ascended to Super Saiyan 4."Goku said. "Pretty wild, eh?"  
  
"Yes. Your Ki is incredible." Kibitoshin complemented.  
  
"So, is old Kai here?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course I'm here, you nincompoop!" Old Kai suddenly shouted from behind him.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see you there." Goku said.  
  
"Where is Buu?" Old Kai demanded.  
  
"I don't know. He was on Earth when it exploded. So he could be anywhere." Goku said.  
  
"Or, I could be right here." Said a voice behind them.  
  
"Buu!" Vegeta said.  
  
-To be continued. 


	8. Frieza and Cell

Chapter 8: Frieza and Cell  
  
"Isn't this like the place where we fought last time?" Buu asked.  
  
"Something like that." Goku replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that you die!" Buu said.  
  
"I guess we could say the same for you." Vegeta said.  
  
"You are truly a fool." Buu said. "If you couldn't beat me with a spirit bomb made from everyone on Earth, how do expect to beat me now?"  
  
"Well for one thing I'm a Super Saiyan 4 and I have another little secret." Goku said.  
  
"Oh. Is that so?" Buu asked calmly. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see what it is."  
  
"Kibitoshin!" Goku said suddenly. "Give me your earrings!"  
  
"Okay." Kibitoshin said.  
  
He handed Goku and Vegeta his earrings. They were just about to put them on when they were suddenly shot in the back with Ki blasts.  
  
"Who did that?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"It wasn't me." Buu said with an evil grin on his face. "Why don't you ask them?"  
  
He pointed up in the sky at two figures.  
  
"Who is that?" Goku asked.  
  
"What? Don't remember me?" One of them said.  
  
"No, it can't be." Goku said. "How can you be here?"  
  
"Well, we've had a little help from our pal Buu over there." The second figure said.  
  
The two came down to the ground. Vegeta soon recognized them.  
  
"What? You're here too?" He said.  
  
It was Cell and Frieza.  
  
"Of course. We can't miss this." Frieza said. "And in case you didn't know, we are even more powerful than before."  
  
-To be continued. 


	9. Old Enemies

Chapter 9:Old enemies  
  
"So, you think you can beat us?" Vegeta asked. "In case you haven't noticed, Kakarrot there is a Super Saiyan 4."  
  
"Well, we have gotten stronger too." Cell said. "Weren't you listening?"  
  
Frieza was floating off behind Cell talking to Buu.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Just then Frieza appeared and lifted his finger into the air. A huge golden energy ball appeared.  
  
"What? This again?" Goku said annoyed. "You use this too much."  
  
Frieza let his hand down and released the enormous energy ball.  
  
"Well, this is gonna be easy" Goku said with complete confidence  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure" Frieza said with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly, the energy ball grew 10 times its size.  
  
"What the...?" Goku asked.  
  
Frieza laughed coldly.  
  
"You truly are a fool." He said. "Did you really think we would come back without training first?"  
  
"What?" Goku asked in panic as the energy ball came at him. "You couldn't have trained that much in these past years!"  
  
"Well, Goku," Cell said. "We had a little help from our pal over there."  
  
"Hey. I can't take all the credit." Buu said. "They were pretty strong to begin with."  
  
"Why thank you." Frieza said.  
  
The energy ball was inches away from Goku. He then started laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" Cell demanded.  
  
"The fact that you don't know that I'm a Super Saiyan 4." Goku said coolly.  
  
"S-super Saiyan fuh-4?" Frieza asked in fear. "And I thought a plain Super Saiyan was strong."  
  
"Don't worry." Buu said. "You 2 are plenty strong enough to defeat him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Cell asked. "I don't want to die again."  
  
"Plus, if we die, we will disappear forever." Frieza pointed out.  
  
"Don't worry." Buu said again. "If you use all of your power, you can defeat him."  
  
Frieza and Cell thought for a second and then looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"You have no idea who you are up against." Frieza said.  
  
"Fool." Goku said to himself. "Hey, Frieza? Did you lose something?"  
  
"Huh?" Frieza asked in surprise.  
  
Just then, Goku sent the energy ball right back at Frieza.  
  
"No!" Frieza yelled in agony.  
  
Suddenly the energy ball disappeared.  
  
"What?" Goku asked.  
  
"What did you miss me? Brother?"  
  
-to be continued. 


	10. Raditz Returns

Hey there, so sorry for the LONG update. Well, here is:  
  
Chapter 10: Raditz Returns  
  
"Huh?" Goku said as he looked behind him.  
  
There stood his evil brother, Raditz, back from Other World, except there was a slight difference. His hair was just a bit pointier than usual, but that was very hard to notice since it was glowing bright yellow.  
  
"Y-you- you're a..." Goku Stammered.  
  
"Go ahead, say it." Raditz said. "I'm a Super Saiyan."  
  
"What? You're back too?" Goku said looking at Buu once again.  
  
"Hey. Don't look at me." He responded," This man did it all by him self."  
  
Goku just floated there looking confused. He didn't understand. "How did he get so powerful? Buu must have helped him or something." But there he was. All strong and golden like Goku once was.  
  
"Why are you just staring at me?" Raditz demanded. "Don't you know how strong one can get if they train?"  
  
"Well, yes but-"  
  
"-But, how can someone get strong enough to become a Super Saiyan?" Raditz interrupted. "It's called determination."  
  
"Wow, you have improved." Goku said truthfully.  
  
"Oh enough with the small talk!" Vegeta suddenly interrupted.  
  
Just then, Raditz turned to Vegeta, seeing him for the first time in decades.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Prince Vegeta." Raditz said eerie calmness. "I haven't seen you in ages. It seems you have softened up."  
  
"You have no idea!" Frieza suddenly shouted from above.  
  
Raditz chuckled. "I can't believe, you of all Saiyans to-"  
  
Suddenly Buu shot an energy ball at Raditz. He yelled in pain and fell over.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Cell demanded, seeming to awaken from his silence.  
  
"He was...how to say, saying things he shouldn't be saying." Buu explained.  
  
"You killed him you psycho!" Cell yelled. "What kind of master are you?"  
  
"I am I gifted one." Buu said. "And you...are dead."  
  
-To be continued. 


	11. Buu's Rampage

Chapter 11: Buu's Rampage  
  
"Huh?" Cell stammered, "Why?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Buu responded. "You question my authority, you deny my requests, you call me a psycho, take your pick. I have more."  
  
"Uhh, you're going to kill your own partner?" Goku asked.  
  
"He is not my partner! He is a pawn I used to manipulate and tease you with! He means nothing to me! Nothing!" Buu said harshly in an angry voice.  
  
"How dare you!" Cell responded. "I'll kill you!"  
  
Cell lunged at Buu with all his might. Buu just floated there as if Cell wasn't there. When he got to him Buu just flicked him in the forehead and made a small hole in his head.  
  
"Ahh!" Cell moaned in pain.  
  
"What a pathetic creature." Buu said. "I never thought he was really that weak."  
  
Since they were all paying attention to Cell and Buu's argument, nobody noticed Frieza quietly slip away. He flew and flew away to the farthest stars thinking: "Man, he's crazy."  
  
"Hey! Where'd he go?" Buu hollered. "Frieza!"  
  
He yelled that name so very loud. Even Frieza himself in the farthest stars heard his yell.  
  
Goku took this chance and charged Buu. This sent him back a bit, but didn't hurt him at all.  
  
"Whoa, he's tough." Goku said to himself. "I'll have to try a different approach."  
  
But Goku never had a chance to try this new strategy for at that very moment Buu flew off into the sky.  
  
"Hey punk!" Vegeta yelled. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Buu completely ignored Vegeta and continued chasing after Frieza. When he felt his energy close by, he laughed insanely.  
  
"We've got to get him back here before he kills innocent people!" Goku said as he flew off after Buu with Vegeta close behind him.  
  
They flew after each other, around planets, stars, and even black holes. They chased after each other as if their lives depended on it. They had to reach out further. All of them. Frieza to his home planet for reinforcements, Buu after Frieza and Goku and Vegeta after Buu. It was a mad rush that seemed to last forever.  
  
When Frieza finally reached his home planet, he was in shock.  
  
"My...my...home." He said quietly to himself. "It's gone."  
  
"Yes, I feared it would be a problem." Buu suddenly said from behind him. "So I destroyed it."  
  
"How could you do this you monster?!" Frieza yelled with rage.  
  
"What was that?" Buu asked his opponent. "Was that an insult I heard?"  
  
"Uhh, of course not. I meant it as a complement." Frieza lied.  
  
"Oh I heard you, and you have just chosen your fate."  
  
-The battle begins next chapter. 


	12. The Duel

Chapter 12:The Duel  
  
"You have brought this upon yourself." Buu said coolly.  
  
"Oh come on! Do you really think I'm just going to sit and let you destroy me?" Frieza hollered. "I'm not going down without a fight!"  
  
"Wow, that must have taken some courage." Buu said respectively. "You're a much tougher opponent than I have given you credit for."  
  
"Yes. Unlike you, I've been training!" Frieza said.  
  
Buu chuckled. "You fool...I don't need to train. I was born as strong as I am now."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're trying to tell me you've never trained in your entire life?" Frieza asked.  
  
Buu decided to end the long conversation by shooting an energy blast at Frieza, which he dodged.  
  
"Nice try, buddy." Frieza said with pride.  
  
His arrogance blinded him. He was too busy laughing he didn't notice Buu teleporting behind him.  
  
"Haaaaa!" Buu yelled as he charged Frieza with a massive energy blast.  
  
"Ah!" Frieza yelled in pain.  
  
When he got up he said, "What the heck just happened?"  
  
"I happened you fool." Buu said walking up to him." I warned you." With those words, he teleported yet again.  
  
"Huh?" Frieza wondered." Where'd he go?"  
  
"Right here!!" Buu yelled as he attacked Frieza with incredible force from above, sending energy waves into his skull.  
  
"Ah!" Frieza yelled in agony. "My head!"  
  
Buu floated above laughing insanely. "How does it feel, mortal?"  
  
"It hurts!" Frieza yelled, completely ignoring Buu. "It hurts!"  
  
"Oh it hurts huh?" Buu wondered. "Well then how about this!"  
  
Just then he used the same technique, except he hit his chest.  
  
"AH!" Frieza practically screamed.  
  
"I see even the all-mighty Frieza has his weaknesses." Buu said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" Frieza yelled as he shot a huge energy blast at Buu.  
  
"Ah!" Buu yelled as it hit him completely off guard.  
  
"Oh even the all-mighty Buu has his weaknesses." Frieza sarcastically mimicked.  
  
"You caught me off guard is all." Buu said while getting up. "Nothing else."  
  
Buu brushed himself off and charged at Frieza once again. They exchanged punches and kicks and even head-butts in midair.  
  
"You're stronger than you look." Frieza said to his opponent. "I might have to actually try."  
  
"Oh don't give me that." Buu said with annoyance. "I can sense your power level and you're using half of your energy. Don't you dare lie to me."  
  
"Oh get over it." Frieza said.  
  
That was the last straw. Buu held his hand up in the air and created his most powerful attack. From his hand emerged at tiny pink orb. This energy ball quickly expanded and got bigger and bigger until it was as big as a small city.  
  
"So, I guess I've never told anyone what the name of this technique is." Buu said, holding the humongous energy ball above his head. "I call it the Buu Ball."  
  
"Oh how clever." Frieza said while madly running for his life.  
  
"Don't worry," Buu said to him. "You'll get a much closer look!"  
  
-To be continued. 


	13. Frieza’s Sacrifice

Chapter 13: Frieza's Sacrifice  
  
Buu chased madly after Frieza while laughing insanely.  
  
"There's no escape!" Buu yelled to his nearly petrified opponent.  
  
"Noo!" Frieza yelled back trying to escape.  
  
Buu just laughed even more at his screams.  
  
"Noo! Please! I don't want to die!" Frieza screamed again.  
  
"Ok, You're starting to annoy me." Buu said "So here's what I'm gonna do..."  
  
Buu lifted the energy ball so it was out of his hands.  
  
"It's game over for you." Buu said with the huge orb floating above.  
  
"Noo!" Frieza screamed as Buu hurled the energy ball at him.  
  
Buu laughed wildly. "It's all over! There's no escape!"  
  
Just then, Buu noticed something. There was a little spec floating near him.  
  
"What is that thing?" He wondered.  
  
He stopped to look at it. Frieza noticed this, and took his chance to escape from him once again.  
  
He flew and flew away, not knowing where to go, and that Buu would find him eventually.  
  
Back on Frieza's home planet, Buu was still trying to figure out what the strange spec was when the energy ball sunk into the planet's center.  
  
Buu ignored it and studied the spec. "What the heck is this?" He wondered again, holding it in his hand.  
  
Before he had time to look at it closely, it suddenly exploded literally in his hand.  
  
He was blown into a thousand pieces. It took him longer to re-form than it did to figure out what it was.  
  
"Frieza!" Buu screamed to nobody.  
  
It was a tiny energy bomb set by Frieza. He must have flung it up when he was forming the energy bomb.  
  
"Astounding," Buu said. "He actually outsmarted me."  
  
He couldn't believe it. A pawn that he used outsmarted him.  
  
It was then he realized that Frieza must've flied away when Buu was studying the energy bomb.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He had to destroy Frieza. He had made a fool of him.  
  
Buu sensed Frieza's energy and teleported to that location.  
  
He appeared right in Frieza's path. He would've been hit, but Buu stopped him with his finger.  
  
"Now, you die." Buu said shooting Frieza with an energy blast right in the stomach.  
  
Frieza floated there, wide-eyed, the face of death.  
  
"I have to do something." He thought.  
  
He sat up and said, "Buu! Take this!"  
  
Just then an incredible energy surrounded him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buu nearly screamed.  
  
"I'm doing you a big favor!" Frieza yelled.  
  
Then without another word, Frieza blew himself up...  
  
-To be continued. 


End file.
